Adventures in Naru-verse
by Tahere-Ravenword
Summary: While having a movie night with two of her friends Tahere gets a random package in the middle of the night. The contents of said package send her and her friends on a fantastic journey. Pairings in sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Three Rings

Normal (Tahere's) POV

-DINGDONG-

"I'LL GET IT" I shot up pausing the episode of Naruto me and my friends were watching and rushed to the door before my two friends could reply. I open the door to reveal a postman..._ why is he here it's almost midnight?_ I look at him supressing a feeling of foreboding that was trying to work its way into my brain.

"Are you Tahere Ravenword?" he asked. I nod. "I have a parcel for you." He smiled at me "please sign here" he handed me a clip board and pen.

"Ok" I smile; taking both I sign my name and gave it back to him. He put them back into his satchel and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a smallish chest (imagine one of those metal lunch boxes but wooden). I accept the chest and examine it for a moment "Thank...You?" I look around confused, the man who had given me the box was nowhere to be seen "…Ummm …Ok then" I say as I shut the door trying to shake off the unease that was growing in my stomach I walk back to the lounge room where my friends were sitting looking at my serious expression.

"What's wrong Hiri-chan?" Max asks me, his tone concerned as he looked from me to the box in my hands. "What's that? OH MY GOD IT'S NOT A BOMB IS IT!?" he asked panicking as he jumped to his feet and ran to the other side of the small lounge room.

I shake my head "I don't think it's a bomb Ma-kun" I say sitting on the couch next to Mika.

Ok time for intros before I get further into the story… I'm Tahere Ravenword but I prefer Hiri :3 I'm tall for my age and am usually mistaken for being older than I actually am (16yrs) I have short black hair with a long plait that goes down past my waist, I have blue-grey-green eyes that vary between the three depending on my mood, I have pale olive skin, on my back I have a black birth mark of a bear on my left shoulder that people often mistake for a tattoo. I am currently wearing jeans and a Doors t-shirt with an old Navel jacket over it and my doc marten's power troopers. I'm also a distinguished Alchemist. I like most thing particularly anime, animals and storms, especially if there's thunder and lightning. I don't have much that I dislike but I can't stand needles or being looked down on.

Mika or Michaela Grace is my best friend, she is older than me by a year but she looks younger than me because of her shortness. She has long brown dread locks that are usually tied back with a loose scarf and her eyes are dark blue but seem to change colour depending on her mood, her skin is pale with freckles and she has a lion birth mark on her right shoulder that is quite dark and also looks like a tattoo . She is wearing a peasant shirt with a brown under-the-bust corset and a long flowing skirt and no shoes. She is a gypsy and a practiced witch (we were in the same coven in high-school) she is also a master thief :P. She likes many things and dislikes somethings.

And last but not least my eternal rival Max Hitake (I know I know but Hitake is his real name) he's the same age as me and slightly taller than me. He has short blond hair, blue eyes and has normal skin tone; he has a sea serpent birth mark between his shoulders that looks like a tattoo. He is wearing a casual suit with a t-shirt. He likes expansive cloths, anime, hot women and is like me in the bi department and dislikes cats and criminals.

Oh and we are all orphans and grew up in the same orphanage.

Ok back to the story :3…

"So what do you think it is then? It's quite suspicious to get a parcel in the middle of the night." Mika says from the spot next to me.

"Dunno, one way to find out though" I say as I lift the lid, smirking as I note Max's tense posture, ready to jump out of the way if something were to go wrong, I remove the lid completely I am shocked to see what lay inside.

Three small velvet boxes lay inside. One was forest green, one black and one sky blue. I carefully reach in and lift the black one out and open it. Inside was a silver ring with two bears one a darker silver than the other with their mouths open holding an obsidian stone, "it is so beautiful" I say, looking at the piece of jewellery.

Max came over and grabbed the blue box and opened it. He pulled out a ring with a sea serpent that wrapped around and held a blue topaz in its mouth.

Mika reached over and got the green box and opened it, inside lay another ring, it had a beautifully carved sleeping lion its paws resting on an emerald. To say I was confused would be understatement of the year. No-one save each other knew about our birth marks and yet here, sitting in those little boxes were the very animals that were on our backs. I put my ring on, as did Max and Mika.

"Hay Hiri-chan there seems to be a note in the chest." Mika says handing said note to me to read.

I start reading out loud "Oscail na geataí ar am agus spás. Thoghairm na caomhnóirí an duine féin fíor. a chur ar ais chugainn go dtí ár dteach amháin fíor agus na teorainneacha atá leagtha orainn ag ár n-aithreacha tosaigh scaoileadh."Everyone was silent.

"What the hell was tha-" Max was cut off as his ring started glowing bluish-green as a black hole opened up in my lounge room. I felt my body being sucked into the hole. Everything went black as the air left my body as I was drawn into the black hole before me.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hay Tahere here I just wanted to apologize I've had some things come up so i wont be updating for about a month. I'm so so sorry. I'll also be rewriting the beginning so yeah :P Again ****_really_**** sorry.**


End file.
